Batmunk III
by Poseidon 01
Summary: The third chapter in the Batmunk saga. Noah Seville stars as William Wayne, the Green Lantern.


Batmunk III

Heroes United

Simon Sevile: Bryce Wayne/Batmunk

Jeanette Miller: Alexandra Wayne/ Batmunkette

Theodore Seville: Happy the butler

Alvin Seville: The Jokester

Brittany Miller: Nikki Nail/ Brittany Quinn

Noah Seville: William Wayne/ Green Lantern

My name is William Wayne, but my adopted brother, Bryce, calls me Will. The first I saw him was when my parents adopted him. We became good friends. The last time I saw him was _my_ parent's funeral. They were murdered by their former friend, James Emerald, the man who would come to be known as the Jokester later in life. On that day, I swore to get revenge. For 16 years I protected my town, Richopolis, as Green Lantern, the millionare vigulanteen.

One day, when I was 24, I decided to drop into Gothan City to see if Bryce (Batmunk) needed assistance. To melt in with the populace, I changed into a tuxedo. I knew Bryce's secret. I saw the first two Batmunk movies. But he didn't know mine. I parked my Prius in a parking garage, changed uniform and flew around, courtesy of my ring. As a Green Lantern, my ring, which is the scorce of my power, responds to mere thought. When I think of it, my uniform appears over my street clothes and vice versa. Suddenly, I heard a derranged cackle. I turned and saw the Jokester robbing a bank. I then saw two dark shapes surround him. I smiled. It was Batmunk and his partner, Batmunkette. Then everything went wrong. Jokester kicked Batmunk in the head. He fell to the ground, unconsious.

I flew in. "Sorry to barge in, but I thought you needed some assistance. My name is Green Lantern, by the way." I said. _Snikt_! A giant, green blade erupted out of my ring tips. "Beware, Jokester, I'm about to cut your robbery short." I said, leaping towards the Joker. I swung my arm, slashing Jokester in the face with the blade. _PSSSHHHH!_ Suddenly out of his lapel, Knock-out gas sprayed me in the face. As I blacked out, I saw Batmunk awaken. I powered down. A shocked look crossed Batmunk's face. Then, I was out cold.

When I awoke, I was on a bed in a strage place. "W-what the hell? Where am I?" I asked. "Well, Will, you're at my mansion. I can't beleive you're a Green Lantern! But how did you know my secret?" Bryce asked. "I saw the private screenings of _Batmunk _and _Batmunk II: Rise of Brittany Quinn_." I said. " May I see your ring?" Bryce asked. I handed him my ring. He put it on. " I warn you, Bryce, if you aren't a chosen Lantern, it can be really hard to summon enough raw willpower to activate the ring!" I said. _Vmmm_! Then, a huge, green blade popped out. "Impressive, very impressive." I said.

"Hey, I see your friend is awake, Bryce. Can you introduce me?" a voice asked. We turned and saw Alexandra, Bryce's wife and the famous Batmunkette. "Oh, sure. Alexandra, this is my cousin, William Wayne. Will, this is... well, you know." Bryce said. "Yeah, I know. Pleasure to meet you,Alexandra." I said, shaking Alexandra's hand. "Please, call me Aly." Alexandra said.

Later that night, It was time to go on patrol. I donned my ring. _Whooooom_! My uniform appeared. "Wow. The Green Lanterns continue to amaze me. Oh, wait a minute. Will, how can you assist us? We use the dark as our ally. You use light." Bryce said. "Hey,no biggie. I got this." I said. _Whoooosh! _I was back in my street clothes. When you lead the Jokester into the alleyway between the Bank and George's Fish Mart, I'll use my ring to capture him. What do you say? Will you give it a shot?" I asked.

Later that same night, I saw the Jokester, followed by Batmunk and Batmunkette coming down the allyway. "Alright, Jokester, you're about to have a nice trip." I said. _Vhoooom_! A small green pole elongated out of my ring. Jokester ran by. "Yeeeaaaaauuugh!" he screamed as he fell over. K-chank! green energy chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. "Well, Jokester, your life is just about wrapped up." I said, an M-16 appearing from my ring. _Crack_! I heard a sharp sound behind me. I ducked just as a bullet whizzed by. "Phew. Nice try Brittany Quinn. But you can't sneak up on a Green Lantern." I said.

"Get away from my puddin', Lantern or I'll end your sorry life." Brittany said, stepping into the moonlight. She was dressed in a half black, half pink uniform. She looked like a harliquin, hence her name and costume. Bonk! suddenly, a Batarang smaked her upside the head... hard. She fell to the ground, unconsious. "Nice shot!" I called. "What should we do with these villians?" Batmunkette asked. "You two go on home. I'll take these two to Arkham." I said.

"You sure, GL?" Batmunk asked. "Yeah, get on home, you lovebirds." I said. Later that night, after dinner, I gathered my stuff. "I should get back to my home in Richopolis." I said. "Wait. You're not staying with us?" Aly asked. "I have a home and a life in another city. If I stayed here, who would protect Richopolis?" I asked. "May I make a suggestion, sir?" Happy the Butler asked. "Sure, Happy." I said. "If Master William stays here, then we call another hero and give him Master William's home and job." Happy said. "Sure. I know the perfect hero for the job." I said.

I picked up my cell phone and called an old friend. "Hey, Orion Kyles? Yeah, it's William Wayne. Can you take over my home and job in Richopolis as Apollo?" I asked. _"Yeah, sure. Why, though?"_ Orion asked. "I moved in with my brother, Bryce and am now protecting Gothan City." I said. Then I hung up.

The following night, three heroes rose from the shadows. Green Lantern, Batmunk, and Batmunkette, protecters of Gothan City


End file.
